Stolen Memories
by MLSach
Summary: It has been a week since the finals of the FFI. Inazuma eleven has thought of a fun idea before they leave for Japan. A movie night with all their friends! But this fun event is ending different then anyone had expected. What happened? How will Inazuma Eleven handel with a big problem? Read it here(Sorry for the bad summary and for my english if it's written wrong) don't own IE


Ten years earlier:

A boy of around 14 -15 years of age woke up in his still dark bedroom.  
Today was his fifteenth birthday.  
_"I'm curious what mom and dad have thought of this time"._ The boy thought.  
His parents always have something in mind for his birthday.  
"Remco, Time to wake up!" His father shouted from down the stairs.  
"Coming Dad." Remco said. He got out of bed and dressed himself, before leaving his room and heading downstairs. When he entered the living room, he didn't seen the normal decoration his parents would hang up for his birthday.  
He headed for the kitchen, but here he didn't see anything either. No birthday cake, no birthday presents and ... No parents.  
"Where could they be?" Remco asked himself.

Suddenly he heard a noise from the backyard. He headed to the door and tried to open it, but it would budge. That's weird, it's not locked, but it still won't move.  
He went back to his room which was right above the door to the backyard. When he looked out of the window he saw the surprise his parents had gotten him. A new dog. He always wanted a dog but could never get one from his parents. He also saw what had prevented him from opening the door. They had placed a garden chair in front of the door so it wouldn't open. When his parents saw him they signaled him to come downstairs by removing the chair so the door could open.  
Remco ran outside and gave his parents a big hug.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you. You are the best parents I could ever hope for." Remco said while hugging his parents.  
"You always said you wanted a dog, but we thought you weren't old enough yet, but now we think you are. So Happy birthday my son." His mother said while handing him the puppy.  
"Do you have a name for him?" His father Micheal asked.  
"I think I'll call him...Thunder." Remco said. "Do you like that name?" he asked the puppy.  
The puppy replied by barking happily.  
"Oke Thunder it is." His father Micheal said smiling.

"We also have another surprise." His mother Sharon said. "You always wanted to go to this amusement park but you were too young. But now that you are 15 we can go there."  
"Really, but what about Thunder." Remco said while looking at his new dog  
"We can leave him with my parents. He can get used to their dog as well." Micheal said.  
"Oke good idea." Remco said smiling. "Thunder, would you like to go and meet Daisy, my grandparents' dog?"  
Thunder replied with barking happily.  
"That's settled. Let's go." Micheal said.  
"Now?! but don't we need to take food and drinks to the amusement park?" Remco asked.  
"Me and your mother already prepared those. We knew you wouldn't say no to the amusement park." Micheal said smiling at his wife.

They went to the kitchen to pick up the food and drinks and to take food for Thunder. Then they went to the car and left the house. Thunder sat on Remco's lap swaging his tail. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the grandparents' house.

"I'll bring Thunder in." Remco said while he got out of the car. He went to the trunk and took out Thunder's food.  
Then he went to the back door and went inside.  
"Hello Grandma Ellen, hello Grandpa John." He said when he saw his grandparents.  
"Oh hello Remco, Happy birthday." His grandma Ellen said. "Hello My big grandson. Happy birthday" His grandpa John said, ruffling Remco's brown hair. "And who is this little friend?" John asked.  
"This is Thunder. Mom and dad gave him to me for my birthday. We are going to an amusement park and I came to drop Thunder off, so he isn't alone at home and he can become friends with Daisy." Remco said.  
"What a good idea. We'll take good care of him for you." Ellen said.  
Remco gave his grandparents a big kiss, gave Thunder a nice pet on the head, went back to the car and the three made their way towards the amusement park.

They spent the entire day there until it was time to go home.  
"Mom, Dad, This is the best birthday ever." Said Remco smiling.  
They were on their way back home in the car.

Suddenly Micheal was blinded by the headlights of another car. It was heading right towards them.  
They crashed into each other. The last thing he remembered before passing out were the screams of his wife and son.

When he came to. He was laying in a hospital bed. Next to him were his parents.  
"Mom... Dad..." He said weakly.  
"Oh Son, We're so happy you're awake." John said  
"What... Happened? Where are Sharon and Remco?"" He asked.  
His parents' faces fell.  
"I'm so sorry my boy. You... You had a car accident a week ago. You were the only survivor who was found." Jonh said  
"No... No This can't be." Micheal thought.

It took a week to get Micheal to say something or to even eat something. He wanted to die. To see his family again, but he couldn't.  
After two weeks he was fired from the hospital. He went back home together with his parents who would stay with him in his time of grief. The only thing he had that made him a little happy was... Thunder. The gift he gave his son on the day of his death. He promised he would take care of Thunder for his son. Soon his parents left and he lived alone with Thunder.

"Remco, Sharon I miss you both, but I know you are watching over me from up there." He would say to himself

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello everyone. I want to thank you for reading this chapter. And I know, it doesn't have anything to do with IE, but the next chapters will.  
I thought it would be easier for you to know a few of my OC's.  
As I said before, I don't own IE in any way.  
If you guys would be so kind to leave a comment to tell me what you think, I'd really appreciatie it.


End file.
